The Stones
by Draymond
Summary: Red and Yellow's journey continues, but with unexpected help? (Sequel to The Promise)
1. Chapter 1

The Stones

Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!** **No seriously, thanks guys. This is the sequel to The Promise. I will try to make it a trilogy if I can keep the story going, but for now, ENJOY PART 2!**

** (P.S all you people who don't have accounts should make one so I can send you guys PM's XD!)**

Draymond: I don't own Pokémon or anything but this story.

Red: Dray, You wish you did.

Draymond: T_T

Yellow: Haha

It was late at night in Pallet Town. In the Professors lab you could see a light on. Inside of the building was a working Crys and a sleeping Gold.

Crys POV

I have been working on decrypting the unown writing since the meeting we had last week. I'm almost finished but Gold has kind of distracted me. I have this much done.

"Stone of Black; unite the two and the strongest heart shall…"

I'm getting close but I can't stop now.

Red POV

I woke up to a clattering sound in the kitchen. I quickly ran downstairs to see what had happened. I saw Yellow sitting on the ground, her eyes black, with a knife pointed at Aura.

"YELLOW STOP!"

Suddenly her eyes turned back to normal and she saw what she was doing.

"Ahh!"

She started to crawl backwards and hit the wall. She saw the knife and quickly dropped it. Then she saw me and ran towards me, now fully crying.

"Red!"

I held her in my arms and patted her head trying not to shed any tears myself. I looked over at Aura who had a terrified face.

"Red! What… what am I going to do?" She screamed.

"I…" I couldn't say anything. What am I going to do? I want to help her but I don't even know what the problem is. If I could only just know what happened that night. I helped her up and lead her to the living room. She sat down on the couch just looking at her feet without saying anything. I then quickly ran back in to the kitchen to comfort Aura.

…

It was later that day when she finally calmed down and was able to talk to me, that we went down to check on Crys. She had been working ever since we came back to figure out what that stone said. We haven't seen her since. She told us to come back in a week to check on progress. We arrived at Prof. Oak's lab and knocked on the door. Footsteps came closer and the door swung open.

"Hey! Crys is in the back," Gold said.

"Thanks Gold," I replied.

We walked downstairs and into the study room. There was Crys still working sitting in her chair.

"Hi Crystal," Yellow said

"Oh! You guys are here? I will be finished with the translation in just a few minutes." She replied.

"Already? Awesome!" I said. Gold was laughing hysterically behind us.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. We heard a sigh from Crys and she turned around. I started laughing like I haven't done in a while. She had a marker mustache on her.

"Gold, I'm going to kill you for this!" Crys screamed as all three of us fell to the floor laughing.

"Oh Crys, I'm sure you could pull of being a man!" Gold said trying to stop laughing. She went and cleaned up while we waited for her. "

"So Gold, how has things been holding up here?" Yellow asked.

"So far so good, I guess," he said scratching his head. "I don't know how much she has translated but she claimed to be done so I guess things are good." Suddenly a foot hit the top of Gold's head and he fell to the floor.

"That'll show him for drawing on me while I'm sleeping," Crys said under her voice. She then looked up and noticed we were still standing there. "Oh right! Come here guys." She led us over to the table and showed us a paper. "I have been cramming for a week and this is what the Black Stone says."

Stone of Black; unite the two and the strongest heart shall awaken the clouds.

"I don't know what it means but it has some connection with a creature," Crys said.

"Strongest huh?" I said walking closer to the stone. I picked it up and felt the shape. It was kind of heavy for the size but it was like a mirror. It reflected our image over the surface of the stone.

"Can I see?" Yellow said leaning over.

"Sure." I handed her the stone. She held it and gazed at it amazingly, a small smile forming on her lips. I smiled at her. Suddenly the stone started to float up and vibrate immensely. We all looked at it with confusion and wonder. Then Yellow started screaming. She fell to her knees and held her stomach. "Yellow! What's going on!" I yelled getting at her side.

"IT….ARGH…HURTS!" She screamed. She started to lean back and her eyes fading into grayness. Still on her knees, her arms fell limp beside her as she stared up at the stone. Suddenly the black liquid started pouring out of her stomach wound.

"YELLOW!" I screamed but to no avail. Something was going on and I couldn't stop it. Then it became like a stream just pouring out quicker and quicker. After what seemed like forever, it stopped. The stone fell to the floor and Yellow fell backwards away from the puddle of darkness. "YELLOW! ANSWER ME!" I tried getting her to respond but I got nothing. Her eyes were still gray and she closed them.

"What just happened?" Crys said frightened. I lifted up her shirt.

"She doesn't seem to be bleeding," I said.

"To hell with that girl," we heard an unfamiliar voice from behind us. As we turned we saw the dark puddle forming into a humanoid creature. "She got lucky this time!" it was yelling. The creature finished its transformation. It was… Yellow.

"What are you!" Crys yelled hiding behind Gold's limp body.

"Haha! You think Yellow is just going crazy? No, that was all me! I made her do all those things. I must finish what master sent me to do, and to do that she must die!" The creature walked closer to her. I was pissed now.

"YOU WERE THAT THING!" I yelled stepping in front of her.

"Pardon?"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US IN THE FOREST!" I yelled with all my might.

"Oh, that. Haha, that was just a measly taste of my power. You will truly feel it when I finish taking her body!" I stood out in front of the creature but it just went right through me. As it did I fell to my hands and knees. "Wha… what are you?" I asked having a hard time to breathe.

"Your end."

Crys POV

Red passed out. What is going on? There is a black creature that looks like Yellow, trying to take over her body, and it walked through Red and he passed out. It laughed as it got closer. "FEEL ETERNAL SUFFERING!" it yelled. It went to touch Yellow but suddenly she drew her hand back and shrieked in pain. It almost looked like she was shielded from It's touch. Then I felt some energy come from the stone. It was pulsing energy like crazy. It looked at it and then screamed in terror. "It" started to vanish but just before got out the back door.

…

I got up from behind Gold, kicked his body to the side of the room, and then I picked up the stone. I examined it but it started to send energy into my hands and it hurt. I had to let go. "What is this stone?" As I examined it from a distance it had more writing on it. I had learned the language by now and could decipher what it said, but the stone was almost too fast. It flew up and went flying out the door.

This is bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! Yeah I'm sorry about the long wait. I also know I said it would be out sooner but I ran into some issues writing it. Since I haven't done a chapter in so long I realized that some of the things that I wrote up would go with the story already so yeah :P. Anyway, I just wanted to give some updates. I realize that my previous writing sucks. And I'm sorry. I wrote the first chapter of The Promise a year ago and I have dramatically improved my writing skills since. And now I'm going to make better chapters along with proofread them. I didn't do that before. Haha well... don't judge me its my first story :P I think I also went off a little bit of the manga that was wasn't correct in my story so if there are any of those issues they will be fixed immediately. Thanks again for the support and I hope you enjoy a new and improved chapter of The Stones._**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Draymond: I don't own Pokemon. …... That's it.**_

_At the lab..._

Crystal POV

(Thinking)

It's been two days since Red and Yellow both passed out and they haven't budged once. I'm starting to worry and I don't know what to do. It almost feels like its my fault that this happened. I don't know, I guess I just try to take a lot of responsibility for things that happen.

When the stone flew out I actually got a chance to see what it said and it worries my. A lot. It said,

"Chosen one, come find me where the land is high and the air is cold."

I'm pretty sure I know what it means but I don't know what I'm going to tell them. Knowing them however, I'm sure they will just ask what to do next. The thing that came out of Yellow worries me the most. It was like a creature that consumes you from the insides. Actually it looked like it was taking the soul of the person living in the body and replacing it with its own identity. Sounds pretty much the same as dying but the difference is that somebody else takes over when you leave.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a loud slam of a door.

"I'm baaaaaack!"

Gold walked into the room carrying some bags. He walked over and set the bags on my desk and proceeded to sit on the chair next to me.

"Did you get what I asked for?" I asked hoping he hadn't forgot.

"Of course! What do you take me for? An idiot?" Gold replied

Silence was my reply to his question as I began searching through the bags he brought.

"Harsh," came his voice.

Looking through the bags, I found that Gold had thankfully listened to me for once and got my materials. Pulling them out one by one and setting them on the desk, Gold leaned over my head.

"What do you need all of these glass lenses for anyway?"

Not turning to look at him I said, "When that stuff came pouring out of Yellow, I managed to get some of the liquid inside this glass tube." I held it up. "However the microscopes at the labs aren't capable of seeing this sample well enough so I'm making minor modifications to a microscope so I can get a better look." The glass tube returned to my pocket and Gold pulled out another bag from behind his back.

"You know, serious gal, that if you mess with any of Green's equipment he will behead both of us right?" Gold said.

"Don't worry so much about it. I'll tell him what happened and he will understand. …. I hope."

Gold started laughing.

"Alright Crys, but make sure when you talk to him that I'm not around. That aside, you hungry?"

Looking up I saw Gold eating a hamburger. Immediately my touchy side came out.

"Gold! No eating in the lab! You know the rules!"

"I bet you're just angry because you're hungry. Don't worry Crys, I got you some too." He pulled out another burger and placed it on the desk. I was about to protest when a monster made noises in my belly. My face flushed and I shut my mouth.

"Just this one time... alright?" Gold said egging me to take the sandwich.

"...Fine." I said snatching the sandwich and started eating.

We sat there in silence while we ate. I could tell that Gold was getting uncomfortable by him glancing around all the time. Frankly this was awkward for me too. A few minutes passed and when he was finished he stood up and started for the bedrooms.

"I'm gonna check on them alright? Be back in a few."

"Alright," I said just sitting there getting lost in my thoughts once again.

…

Ruby POV

With air full of ash and the temperature being hot, me and Sapph found ourselves at the top of Mt. Chimney. The cable car was busted so we are now climbing up to the highest point of the mountain. Why not fly? Preferably I would because my new clothes are getting covered in soot and grossness, but the ash in the air makes it to hard to fly. Reaching for the next stone to raise myself up, I make the mistake of opening my mouth. Coughing frantically, I spit out the ash next to me.

"EWW! What where ya spit prissy boy!" I heard Sapph scream underneath me.

I made no attempt at conversation because if I tried to open my mouth again, it would end with similar results.

My mind trailed off to when we were back with my dad and Birch in the lab.

_**At the lab...**_

I walked in to the lab with Sapph early one morning. She was just finishing telling me about how she once swam across a lake to wrestle a gyarados when her dad walked up to us.

"Good morning you two!" he said very cheerily.

"Morning," me and Sapph said in unison.

He laughed, "Alright, I know why you are here and I have some news."

"You do!?" Me and Sapph both listened intensely.

"Yes, Norman! Come up here!" My father slowly came up from the lab and walked into the living room. "Your idea of having all the gym leaders scout Hoenn for any signs of Team Galactic was a brilliant one. Your father has something I think you might want to hear." Birch said as he gave my dad a funny look.

"Alright, here's what I got. Flannery was called me last night and told me she noticed a few suspicious things going on around . Naturally that wouldn't be enough to convince me but she added some additional details."

Sapph watched him carefully as he continued talking, almost to the point where she was leaning towards him. I had to pull her back before she fell over.

"One thing is that the cable cars for the mountain have been not just closed, but cut completely."

"Like off the line?" I asked

"Yeah, secondly, there might be some heavy construction going on at the top of the mountain. Lots of materials have been brought in to build something."

I stopped my dad and asked, "Wouldn't somebody notice that they were carting a bunch of materials up to the mountain top?"

"That was my exact thought. However, Flannery noted that nobody saw anything or anyone go up or down which is really strange. Then she found something. Flannery had walked over to the closed off cable cars one day and found lots of boxes and wood and metal. Just a bunch of scraps everywhere and on the boxes there was a big G. This confirmed her suspicion."

"Then how are they gettin' all that material up there?" Sapph asked.

"Now wait a minute Sapphire. We can't automatically jump to conclusions here. We don't actually know for sure that this is Team Galactic. It could just be nothing at all. However, assuming that its them, I don't know how they are doing it."

Everybody including Prof. Birch just stood there quietly. Could it really be them? It sounds like a good lead.

"I say we go an' check it out!" Sapph said very enthusiastically.

"Might as well, it sounds like it's a good lead," I pitched in.

"Alright," my dad got very serious, "but remember, if you do find that they are stationed on top of the mountain, do NOT attempt to take them on. Only spy a little and get as much info as you can, then return home."

We both were shocked at how serious my dad suddenly got, but he had a point. They aren't a force to be reckoned with so we should try to lay low. My thoughts were rudely interrupted when my dad poked my shoulder and pointed at an open door.

"You might want to catch up with her."

I sighed realizing she left already and followed her out the door.

_**Real Time...**_

It was getting dark. Quick. Me and Sapph had been climbing for at least a few hours. We also got here pretty late so we should try to find some shelter. Looking around with limited visibility, I find a cave quite a ways to the right of me. I find that Sapph just caught up with me. Pointing to the cave, she nodded and we started heading towards it. Finally we reached the entrance and I climbed in. I exhaled in relief when I could feel that I could breathe normally again. Sapph was just about to climb in when a gust of wind suddenly picked up. She was only holding on with one had because she was about to come in, but the ash plus the wind pushed her out and and she fell. Instantly I ran for the cave entrance.

"SAPPH!" I looked around trying to see if I could find her. My head turned down and I could barely make out a body lying on a cliff edge. Panic began to set in and I began making my way down to her. She needed to get out of the ash quickly otherwise her lungs would fill with it. I quickly put her on my back and began making my way back up.

We got into the cave and I immediately set her down to see if there was any damage. To my horror she was covered in bruises and bleeding from her head.

"Oh no. Ruru come out!"

My kirla appeared in front of me and I pulled out medical supplies from my backpack.

"Ruru, help me bandage Sapph quickly!"

We got to work. After maybe twenty minutes we finished and I could hear her soft breathing over the loud wind.

"Thanks Ruru, you're a big help." She smiled at me and went back into her pokeball. I just hope she wakes up now.

...

Blue POV

"You know Green, I've been thinking."

"That can't be good," he said focusing on lighting the area.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Anyway, remember when Ruby was kidnapped?"

He looked turned to look at me with a confused face. "Yeah what about it?"

"Don't you find it weird that Yellow and Red said that they found a Team Rocket shirt there but when we found him, he said he was kidnapped by Team Galactic?"

We stopped walking inside the cave we were in. I could clearly see that he was thinking hard about this, so I waited a bit to hear him answer. As I waited, I observed the insides of the cave. The air was musky and thick. There was moss all over the walls and you could hear water trickling everywhere. This place isn't the most inviting but at least I get to pester Green a little.

"I don't know," he said as he lowered the torch that his Charizard had made earlier. "There is something I thought of though."

"And whats that?" I walked over to a rock and sat on it.

"What if they are trying to stop each other from reaching their goals? Going with this assumption it would seem possible that the Galactics left a Rocket shirt there in order to throw us off their tail."

My hand went to my chin while I thought about this new possibility. "It seems logical."

I didn't say anything else. Green and I just continued our way through the Whirl Islands. When we separated from everyone we thought it would be smartest to head over where Lance was seen last. Silvy had told us his whole encounter there, which I already new cause I was there, and decided that this would be the best starting zone.

Minutes passed as we kept walking deeper and deeper. We passed several Paras and Zubat on our way down and I had to wave them off with my bag. Green only snickered as he moved on. Finally we made it to where Lugia used to sleep. Entering the area was almost a thrill in it of it self. I saw the bells hanging from the aged rock just waiting to be played and the waterfall was thundering down into the water. It would have been relaxing had we not been here for another reason.

"Blue, do you think there is a entrance behind the waterfall?" Green was walking towards the water and he put the torch down.

"There would have to be. I mean there has to be a way back there since the cave up to the right of the waterfall leads further in." I said.

"Well let's just try and fly up to the cave then." Green said pulling out a pokeball.

Immediately a flash of light appeared and Charizard came out. "Hey Charizard, can you take us up to the ledge over there?" Green asked. The Charizard huffed fire through it's nose as it nodded in response. Green signaled me to get on and he jumped on top of the big lizard. I ran forward and hopped on its back, but I lost stability and started falling backwards of the Charizard.

"AHH!" I screamed waiting for the cold splash, but it didn't happen. I opened my eyes and saw Green holding my hand.

"I got you," he said quietly. Quickly my face turned to a shade of red and I reseated myself on top of the fire lizard. Why am I blushing? Green doesn't even care about me, and it's not like I care about him either. I trick people into liking me. I couldn't possibility like someone, could I?

My thoughts were interrupted when we landed on the ledge and Green told me to get off. Jumping off I could see a small light at the end of the tunnel.

"Do you think that could be something?" I asked pointing at the light.

"No Blue, because lights inside of caves are totally natural." he said in a sarcastic tone.

I gave him a pout and looked straight in his eyes. "You know what I meant."

Green laughed, which is rare I might add, and he recalled his Charizard. "Let's go alright?" He started walking through the tunnel.

Oh yes. Let's just keep walking. I swear there will be some serious blackmailing after this is over.

Silver POV

Sometimes idiots come across your way and you have to deal with them. Unfortunately I have been for a long time. Because I wasn't really assigned to go anywhere in the meeting, I just followed Crys and Gold to Kanto. Though, I realized that I felt even more useless here than I did before. I really don't have a goal right now and its bugging me. Whats bugging me more is that a certain brain damage Gold is here. Usually he isn't to bad and is tolerable, but now he is really pushing it.

"C'mon Silver, you're always so boring and angry. Kinda like Super Serious Gal over there." Gold was trying to get me to prank Crys with him.

"What did you say!" I heard Crys yell from across the hall.

"I didn't say nothing," Gold yelled back.

"I swear I'm going to kill you sometime!" Crys didn't sound to happy.

Gold's face immediately stiffened and he turned to me. "Please?"

"I will not participate in any of your stupid pranks or "Games" as you call it." I stood up from where I was sitting on the couch and left the room. My thought of Gold was shoved out as I remembered that Red and Yellow were still sleeping here. How many days has it been? Three now? It might be good to check on them. They were both sleeping in a room upstairs. I walked up the stairs and turned to the door that was keeping me from the room. I knocked quietly first to check if they were up.

… No response.

Creaking the door open, I peeked inside. Inside the room were two beds. Red was lying on the one to the left of the room and Yellow on the right. In between them was a window and a small dresser. The dresser had a vase with a flower in it. The flower was really pretty to be honest. It was a brilliant yellow color that shone in the sunlight. Realizing I was still peeking in through the door, I walked in and took a chair and sat down next to Red's bed.

"Wonder if Blue's okay," were the last words I said before I drifted off to sleep in the room.

Yellow POV

It was cold. Everything was so cold. Even though I was wearing a jacket, the snow mixed wind kept hitting me straight on. I shivered as I tried to continue moving through the heavy snow. The snow was keeping me from seeing exactly where I was. I yelled for help, but no sound came from my mouth.

Shelter. Must find shelter.

There was something big and rocky in front of me. Moving forward, I saw the rock formation was actually a cave.

Thank goodness.

Personally I don't really like caves but there isn't a whole lot of options here. My frozen body pushed its way through the snow until I entered the cave. All that could be heard now was the wind pushing against the rock.

I sat down near the wall of the cave. Not having any heat, I hugged my knees to my chest and looked around to see where exactly I had placed myself. The cave wasn't very large but I could see it was very deep. The walls were damp and the ground was soft dirt. Surprisingly there was a lot of visibility, even though it was a cave. I closed my eyes to try and get some rest because for some reason I felt really tired. However, before I shut my eyes, they locked on to some strange patterns on the wall. These patterns was the only thing that stood out on the walls. It got my attention so I stood up and walked towards it.

What could It be?

I pulled off my glove and touched the damp stone. All of a sudden the patterns lit up and started pulsing light. In surprise, I fell backwards and started backing up. I was waiting for something to happen but nothing did. My frozen figure made its way into standing position again and I moved closer to the lit up pattern. All of a sudden the cave started to shake. Small pebbles were moving across the ground and I couldn't keep balance. I fell over and then it came.

A roar of a giant beast.

The shaking got worse and I could hear the roaring getting louder. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I stood up to try to run but it was no use. I just fell and covered my head with my arms.

"AHHHHH!"

My body shot out of bed. I was sitting up in a bed. A bed? Looking around I saw I was in a room. It wasn't too big but there wasn't a whole lot in here so it looked bigger. To my right there was another bed with Red sleeping in it. In front of him, there was Silver who was rubbing his head.

"Do you scream every time you wake up?" he asked giving a small smile.

I felt really embarrassed, but there was something else. My face must have showed that I was thinking because Silver asked me about it.

"You okay?"

I looked up at him with a confused face. "How... how did I get here?"

Silver's face changed to one of confusion as well. "What do you mean, "How did I get here?" you had your guts spilled out on the floor by a black monster," his tone remained calm.

I was horrified. Did that really happen? The last thing I remember was that me and Red came here this morning. We were checking up on Crys, who was working on the stone.

"Yellow, I'm going to get Crystal up here and she can do a better job explaining things." Silver said before heading out the door.

The door slammed shut and here I was sitting on my bed. The window was open and I could feel a breeze come in as it blew at my hair, which was out of its ponytail. Well, might as well get up. I stood up and realized I was wearing gauze again. It was around my arms like before and all across my torso. It also went down my legs. However, this time I was wearing a blue t-shirt and baggy pink shorts that went down to my knees.

Was Silver right? Did that really happen? What black monster? Why can't I remember much from the last month? I had so many questions. All of my thoughts went blank as I heard shuffling in front of me.

"Red?" My worried tone took over and I knelt down next to his bed. "Are you alright?"

He shuffled some more until he managed to sit up in his bed. He looked similar to me with all the gauze he had on. Right now he had is arms outside the blanket, and showing his torso. The gauze went around his arms like mine and up to his neck. Then there was some around his forehead, which was keeping his hair pushed up. He wore a green shirt.

"Ahh," he touched his forehead. He looked like he was in pain. "Wha... Yellow? Why are you all wrapped up like that?" Suddenly his sleepiness wore off. "What happened?! Are you hurt? Who did this?"

Oh no. He couldn't remember either. It seems though that his case might be worse than mine though.

"I'm fine Red. I don't know how we ended up here either." I stood up and sat on his bed. Suddenly a Riolu popped out from under the bed and jumped into my lap.

"Aura! How did you get here? I thought we left you at home." Aura looked at me with a smile.

"You haven't been home for three days." He said to me.

"Three days?" I yelled.

"Um... Yellow? Are you sure you're alright?" Red was looking at me with a worried look. I forgot that Red can't hear what Aura is saying.

"Um... yeah I'm fine. Just talking with Aura." My voice lowered as I realized I was till pretty loud."

"Oh, okay. What did he say?"

"Red, we've been here for three days." There was a small silence. Red got out of his blanket, revealing red shorts. He then sat cross-legged and pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap.

"Ah!" I let out a yelp as he did it. He then wrapped his gauze-wrapped arms around me and leaned his head on my shoulder.

So there I was, just sitting on Red's lap while Aura was sitting on mine. I probably should mention that I was blushing like I have never before.

"I'm sorry Yellow."

I'm sorry? What? Then I felt drips of water fall on my shoulder. Is he... crying?

"I'm so sorry. I swore I would protect you, but how am I supposed to protect someone when I can't even keep myself safe?"

What is he talking about? I know that we are both injured but I don't blame him, so what is he crying about? However, feeling him cry was just devastating. I have never seen Red like this before. I could feel myself tear up a little.

"It's okay Red, really," I tried to calm him down.

"No, its not okay. I know you are injured just by looking at the bandage wrapped all over you. The worst part of it is that I don't even know how this happened..."

"I'm so useless..."

Those words. They struck me right in the chest. Red was not useless! He has helped me in so many ways that I wouldn't even be able to spend a life time repaying him! I turned around and released myself from his grasp. Then I smacked him right across the face.

…

The sound echoed in the room. It was almost like time stopped. A gust of wind flew in through the window. Red's face turned back to me. His wide teary eyes staring into mine. I began bawling.

"Don't ever say that! You know more than anyone that you are not useless!" My crying intensified. "Red, you are not useless! If it hadn't been for you, I would have never met any of you guys! I would have never gone on any adventures with you!" He was still just looking at me with those wide eyes. Still crying I looked down at the bed. Aura had taken cover underneath the sheet of my bed.

"From the day you gave me a Rattata, to right now, you have been watching out for me every step of the way. Even if it wasn't intentional. You have changed my life forever, you know that right?"

He looked at me. There was just the sound of my sniffling. Then I heard him sigh.

"You're right. I will never say that again. Promise." With that I gave him a big hug. My emotions were out of control. I have never done anything like this before, and I guess I just let it all out on Red. I was crying into his shirt, and I felt his arms around my back.

When my sniffling stopped, he leaned in once more and whispered.

"I'm so lucky I found you..."

…

Crystal POV

I could hear Yellow screaming at Red through the door. Maybe it's best to leave 'em for now. I made my way back downstairs and saw that they were sitting on the furniture in the living room. Silver had hit Gold with his cue stick. He was rubbing his head as he saw me walk down the stairs.

"Did you talk to them?" Silver asked.

I sighed. "No. Its weird but when I got up there I heard Senior Yellow yelling at Senior Red. I thought it was best that we left them alone."

"Details, I need details," Gold said.

"Well I couldn't really make out what she said, but I heard a slap when I got up there."

"Prob'ly that time of the month." Gold said leaning back in his chair.

"GOLD! HOW INAPPROPRIATE!" I yelled throwing the book I was holding at his head. It hit him strait on the head. The strike was so powerful it made him fly out of the chair he was sitting on and land on the ground.

He was out cold.

"Ugh, how can he be so insensitive?" I asked no one in particular.

"Probably because he is stupid," Silver said.

I didn't respond. I just sat there worried about what happened up there. Either Red hit Yellow or Yellow hit Red. Either way it isn't like them.

Maybe the effects are worse than I thought...

_**Thanks for putting up with my crap. Hope you enjoy the longer and improved chapters. **_

**_Yellow: How could you forget about us? *Puppy dog eyes*_**

**_Me: I didn't i just... Me sorry._**

**_:P Stay tuned. Don't forget to review and leave feedback. Its always appreciated._**


End file.
